You Belong With Me
by Zoete9
Summary: Short little High School fic! Hinata loves Naruto. Naruto is with Sakura. But you see, she keeps cheating on him! What does this mean for Hinata, the loyal band-geek? Will Naruto finally realize what's been right in front of him all along? Read to find out...


**Author's Notes: **

**Ok, guys! Behold a new Naruhina story! OK, I admit the song this is based on is very, very, very used already, but I decided to take a crack at it anyways. R&R, anyone? Let me know if you guys think this was either reeeaallly bad or pretty good, maybe even awesome? By the way, I don't hate Sakura! I just don't like Narusaku very much….**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Naruto or any of its characters! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A simple girl watches with little interest from her bedroom window, as the boy next-door argues, about god knows what, with his stubborn girlfriend over the phone.

The girl watching from the window? Yeah, that's me, Hinata Hyuuga. I have pale skin, long blue hair as mentioned before, and a strange set of lavender white eyes. Lavender eyes that are currently trained on Naruto Uzumaki, a boy on our high school's football team.

He stands out in the crowd with his sunny blond hair that spikes up naturally. His big, beautiful cerulean eyes, and skin tanned to perfection. His three whisker marks on each sun-kissed cheek that make him unique.

We're best friends, whoop-dee-do. It's nice and all but, I don't want to be in the friend zone. I long for so much more, if you couldn't tell by the way I describe him. You see, I've had quite the crush on this boy ever since we met. No, it's not a mere crush anymore, it's a whole ocean of affection. I truly love him. There's just one thing stopping me from glomping and declaring my undying love for him. Sakura Haruno, aforementioned girlfriend of Naruto.

She's the cruel head cheerleader with flirtatious green eyes that beckon you to come closer, long bubblegum pink hair that flutters prettily in even the softest of breezes, and flawless peach skin to top it all off. In short, she's beautiful, and I'm just...not. Although, if you met her, you'd have to admit that she does have an enormous forehead and needs a major attitude adjustment.

So for now, I'll just laze around in my room on a warm Tuesday night, blasting my music as loud as it can go. I grin and go into a fit of soft giggling because I know Sakura hates this song. We're just so...opposite.

I almost don't see Naruto's flailing out of the corner of my eye. Thankfully, I do and start searching for my purple sketchbook, discovering it amongst a massive pile of clothes. I quickly write something down on an empty page and show it to Naruto through the window.

We communicate this way instead of talking on the phone, we find it much easier. I'm pleased to tell you that this is our thing. No one else's, just ours. "Rough day?" my paper reads. I see him huff irritably and start to write a message of his own, "Tired of the drama."

I frown and resume scribbling on the sketch pad. "I love you," but just as I raise it for him to finally read, I am disappointed as his black curtain closes and the conversation is over as soon as it started.

I have to remind myself there's no point, he's with Sakura. He doesn't need, or even want, me or my love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day comes and I'm at the school's football game, though I really hate coming to these things. Then why would I come you ask? Well, I wouldn't have come if it weren't for me being in the band. Also, Naruto is on the team so I want to cheer him on. Well, I'll cheer him on as best as I can with a drum strapped onto me.

I catch a glimpse of Sakura in her cheer leading outfit, a short skirt and tight tank top. Both of which are red. I honestly think everything she owns is red, even her ridiculously expensive car.

I then look at my own clothes,a baggy blue T-shirt, matching pants, and a tall, horridly dorky hat. It's the band uniform, but why did they have to make it so...I don't know, ugly? It just screams "loser!" leading me to believe they're actually TRYING to humiliate me. As if I need it with the amount of friends I have, which already shows my social status.

Something else catches my eye on the field and my fists clench tightly at my sides. Is that pink haired leech doing what I think she's doing? My stomach boils in anger as I observe Sakura hitting on another football player, Sasuke Uchiha. I should have known, she's been obsessing over having that boy for months now.

Naruto makes his way over to his girlfriend and asks her, "What do you think you're doing?" Sakura just moves closer to her newfound toy.

"Oh please!" she sneers and rolls her eyes haughtily, looking at his now furious face. "What're you getting so angry about? I'm just having a little fun," she continues taunting him.

She then turns her attention back to Sasuke, smirking seductively as she runs her finger down the stunned boy's chest. That was just the fuel to the fire that's burning inside me at the moment.

I'm sure there's actually steam coming out of my ears like in a cartoon, and my face is probably redder than a tomato from getting so riled up. Lets hope I'm not scaring the girl next to me with my animalistic growling. I don't even calm down when I see Naruto yelling at the stupid leech.

"We're done! It's over Sakura, hope you have fun," he snarls and stalks off. Behind him Sakura just rolls her eyes at his retreating form and continues to flirt.

For a moment, I'm processing what just happened and then I get this dopey smile on my face that makes me look like I'm high on something. Excuse my bipolar moment.

Bing! A lightbulb goes on, and I remember we have a dance next week. In other words, a chance!

If I wasn't scaring the poor girl beside me before, I am now with the devilish, mischievous smile spreading across my face. It doesn't help that I throw my head back and cackle like a mad woman either. This is so out of character for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am absolutely ecstatic for the dance now! Sakura and Naruto are no more! Please excuse me while I have another moment of insanity.

Ahem, well as of now I'm walking through town with my blond pal. I'm thinking of asking him to go to the dance with me, which is in five days, even though it's a bit odd, me being a girl. Not to mention that it will take an amount of courage I'm not convinced I have.

Soon, we come to a stop at a familiar park bench and sit down side by side. "Hey, Hinata?" he questions, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yea?" I reply with genuine curiosity, I have a bad feeling about this. "What would you say if I...told you that Sakura and are getting back together..?" he asks cautiously while smiling nervously. I was totally right about this not being splendid news.

My heart cracks and shatters, my stomach lurches and painfully twists into knots. And I have the incredible urge to collapse into sobs. I don't want to stay here any longer.

He's broken my heart yet again.

I feel the sting of tears behind my eyes and my vision momentarily blurs as they nearly overflow but, I remember where I am, who is with me, swallowing the lump that's formed in my throat, I try to compose myself.

Miraculously, I manage to answer him after blinking away the tears that returned to the corners of my eyes."T-that's great!" I say with false enthusiasm. I force a smile and am almost sure it looks as strained as it feels. Apparently it's good enough for him because he says, "Awesome!"

Seconds after, he smiles his million watt smile that takes my breath away, it could light up this whole town. The way his straight white teeth match up so perfectly, so brightly, so beautifully. He's so breathtakingly beautiful. My face heats up with a scarlet blush and feel my own smile become less fake, less plastic.

I hope he can still smile like that when Sakura's through with him.

If only he knew...I think just as a speeding, and familiar, red convertible plows up the curb right in front of us. I swear it was aiming to hit me.

"What the heck?!" I exclaim, while Naruto jumps off the bench. "Sakura!" he shouts and I scowl. Now I know why it looked so disgustingly familiar.

She notes my scowl, and as that sinister smirk spreads across her lips, I'm pretty sure she's calculated that I'm in love with him. How she gets all this from a scowl, I will never know. And is that an evil look in her eye? Oh, but this is just fantastic! Let the torture begin.

Sakura beckons Naruto over to the cruiser and he plops down in the passenger seat, leaving me totally forgotten on the curb.

She proves my newly discovered theory as she sandwiches his face between her hands, and proceeds to make out with him right in front of me. She shoots me a dirty look over his shoulder once she's done taunting me. I roll my eyes in response, oh the fun we girls have together.

Her eyes hold glints of mischief and satisfaction, because she knows that she's "won." Then, the blindingly red car takes off like a bullet leaving me in the dust. A melancholy sigh escapes my lips as questions fill my head. Why is he with her, why can't it be me? Can't I be happy, and still be the one to make Naruto happy as well?

The answers to all of these questions are really very simple, Naruto loves Sakura. My eyes clench shut as if it will make the feelings go away. It feels like someone has reached their cold, freezing hand into my chest and squeezed my already broken heart as tightly as they possibly can at the thought of Naruto loving another, because that is the very reason we will never be, even if I crave the opposite.

I can't make Naruto be happy with me, but if Sakura is the one he chooses, if she has already made him happy, then so be it. Even though this revelation sacrifices my own happiness, as long as Naruto can go on smiling, I don't really mind all that much. I sigh once again and say one last thought aloud before sluggishly turning and walking home, "I'm in deep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't want to believe this is happening. They just broke up and now they're getting back together. I sigh at this thought, despite my new "revelation" I can't get over these feeling that easy, he has my heart and it's not coming back no matter what I do, or what he does. It feels like I'll never stop loving him, it's unconditional.

I observe as Naruto opens his curtain and raises a golden eyebrow at me. He wants a conversation. I pull out my sketch pad and write down a simple, "What's up?" He replies with, "I broke up with Sakura."

My brows furrow in confusion, and ignore the leap of joy my heart does. He understands my confusion and scribbles down, "She was messing around again."

My mouth forms an 'o' in realization and I nod to show I see the implication. Still, I'm not going to hold out hope that they won't get back together.

As if reading my mind, he swiftly writes down, "I'm not giving her a third chance."

It's so like him. Giving people second chances I mean. He always tries to see the good in people, one of the many reasons I love him.

Sakura just blew her second chance. This knowledge makes me grin like the Cheshire Cat. I immediately stop once I realize how creepy that must look to Naruto.

"Can I come over?" he jots down. I see his face and immediately understand, he looks like he's going to break down and cry any second.

And I know I'll be there for him, like I always have, even if his tears are for Sakura. She isn't worth anyone's tears, especially not his, not from those lovely cerulean eyes. I leave my room to unlock the back door and let him in. As soon as I open the door, he takes me by surprise and launches himself into my arms. I squeeze him tight. Playing with his hair, I shush him. "It's gonna be alright now."

I take his hand, leading the sniffling blond boy upstairs to my room. He pauses suddenly, causing me to stop too. "Am I not good enough...Hinata, what's wrong with me?" I hear him sob. His body shudders and shakes uncontrollably, and I know he's crying now. He stands with his sandy blond bangs covering his eyes as he bows his head in shame. I squeeze his hand tightly. "Hey," I whisper softly, "Hey, Naruto, look at me."

He slowly raises his head and the sight of his tears claws at my heart. Caressing his face gently I tell him, "You're more than good enough, Naruto, there's nothing wrong with you...she has no idea what a wonderful person she's let go of." Naruto allows a microscopic smile to grace those full pink lips.

We lie on the bed while I rub soothing circles on his back. I start whispering to him again, not really knowing what I'm saying, just trying to get him to laugh... _please laugh_.

Eventually, he does. It's deep and beautiful as it echoes throughout the silent room before fading. He's even flashing me that brighter than the sun smile. I'm so glad he can still smile...

I can't help but feel that this is all so right. Just me and him. I allow my fingers to trace Naruto's lips, he shivers and snuggles closer to me in his sleep, having long tired himself out.

This is all I've ever really wanted, to be this close to him. Can't I get what I want for once? As if in answer, Naruto presses me against him and locks his arms tightly around my waist, almost like I'll disappear at any moment. My arm snakes its way around his torso, hugging him back in the same desperate way because I'm truly afraid this moment will come to a screeching halt. Letting go of my worries for now, I smile gently and let sleep overcome my senses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The day of the dance comes all too soon and I'm sad to announce that Naruto is not my date. I was hoping we would be closer after that whole Sakura episode...maybe we are?

Probably not. I sigh for the millionth time that night, maybe I won't even go to the dance. I don't have a date and it won't be any fun. My negative thoughts are cut off as I see a flurry of activity next door.

I can see Naruto holding up his sketchbook...in a tux. My god he's handsome. I resist drooling on the spot and read his message. "Are you coming to the dance?" it says. I give him a hesitant smile and write down, "No, homework." I'm lying, of course. Hey, I can't tell him that I'm not going because I don't want to feel anyone's hand on my waist but his. That it would feel like some sort of betrayal.

He raises a brow and writes down, "I wish you were..." Before I can reply, he's out the door, disappearing from my sight.

I'm already re-thinking my decision to stay home. Curse him and his four word guilt trip. Huffing, I push myself off my bed and grab the dress I was supposed to wear from my closet.

The dress is strapless and flares out elegantly at my hips, showing off my curves. It's a pale lavender color that matches my eyes, making them pop. To complete the look, shimmering white beads and designs are scattered all over the smooth fabric. Now, I have to tame my hair. I'll curl it for once since it's always pin needle straight. Once that's done, I quickly apply some mascara to my top lashes, and eyeliner on my bottom lid to make my eyes even more noticeable. Alright, that took me about 30 minutes. Wow, I hope the dance isn't over already, it defeats the whole purpose!

In my haste to leave, I almost forget something important. I snatch up the note that says "I love you" before folding and slipping it into a handbag. I pull on my black sneakers, there's no way I'm walking all the way to school in heels! Without further ado, I dash out the door into the warm night air.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

As soon as I arrive, all eyes are on me. I hear cat-calls of "Hey, who's the babe?" and "I'd get with that!" Their comments make me blush, considering I'm not used to them. Okay, it's decided, guys are pigs. I say that because, looking around, these exclamations are coming from boys who already HAVE girlfriends.

I blush even more from being stared at by so many eyes. I'm comfortable around Naruto, but awkward and shy around other people. I'm searching for a certain shock of bright blond hair when someone taps me on my bare shoulder.

I jump, squeak, and whip around so fast that I wouldn't be surprised if I've given myself whiplash. I sigh, relieved to see it's just Naruto. Oh, I blink stupidly as it sinks in. Naruto!

I allow him a small smile and he returns it a thousand fold. "You look beautiful Hinata, glad you decided to come!" he chirps happily.

I blush furiously and open my mouth to say, "Thank you," but end up squeaking once more as he grabs my wrist and tugs me towards the dance floor. I let him do it even though we both know that I can't dance very well. I also spy Sakura on our journey through the crowd.

Her dress is a revealing one, with its sides cut open in a diamond shape to reveal the pale skin there, not to mention the amount of cleavage it bestows to the world. It's also fire engine red -insert roll of eyes here-and covered in sequins.

Naruto pays no heed to her as we pass, and by the fire burning in her green eyes I can tell she does NOT like this.

Before we can magically disappear into the crowd she grabs his hand, juts out her bottom lip and says, "Naruto-kun, come dance with me!" in a sickeningly sweet voice.

She grins, showing off perfectly white teeth. Too bad she reeks of her multiple boyfriends' cologne instead of toothpaste. Man, I just realized how incredibly bizarre that sounded.

"No," he announces firmly," I'm going to dance with Hinata-chan." I blush for the millionth time so far tonight, this time the cause being the endearment at the end of my name along with the fact that he wants to dance with me.

Her jaw drops open as he threads our fingers together and tugs me towards the dance floor once more. I'm just as shocked as she is. We finally reach our destination, and I gasp when he yanks me towards him. I land flush against his chest, staring at his face with wide eyes. He grins, gently turns me by the hand, and suavely dips me in his arms. When did he learn how to dance?

We're holding each other on the dance floor, and I feel like I've died and gone to heaven with my cheek pressed against his firm chest. A single tan hand holds my pale one while another rests lazily on my hip.

My mind isn't at ease as comfortable as our position is. I want to risk it all and show him the sketchbook page.

Willing myself to release his hand, I sigh and pull away slowly. There's confusion etched into his features, and I can't help thinking he looks adorable like that.

_God, I hope this is worth it._

My heart pounds loudly in my ears as I pluck the folded piece of paper from my hand bag. I shakily take a deep breath before unfolding it ever so slowly. I can tell he's becoming anxious.

I finish unraveling it and hold it in front of my chest, awaiting the rejection that's sure to come. Apparently some people have been watching us because I hear girls squealing and cooing at the cuteness of the situation, "Awww!" My cheeks are burning from embarrassment and I look down to avoid those cerulean eyes. I hear shuffling and the sound of...paper?

I look up.

My eyes widen when I see what he's holding. An identical piece of sketch book paper with the words "I love you" screaming out to me. I almost faint. I think I pretty much did because the next thing I know is I'm in his arms, and something has been slipped over my lips.

He's kissing me. Naruto Uzumaki is kissing me. I emit a sound of protest as he pulls away. I settle for staring into the depths of his eyes, seeing an emotion in them I've craved to see for far too long.

"I love you, Hinata." Tears well up in my eyes and I'm hugging him so tight he could pop. " I love you too, and you know what?" I ask. I love him so much, more than he knows, but maybe he feels this as much as I do.

"What?" he asks me. I'm glowing with happiness at this point. I come close to his ear and whisper, "You belong with me." He smiles wide and kisses me once more.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry it took so long to realize it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OKAY! It's over. My apologies go out to you if I made you shudder at the cheesiness…all of my stories are so cliché. R&R, eh? **


End file.
